


Trick or Twink

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Paint, Costume Kink, Halloween, M/M, Underwear Kink, he-man - Freeform, skelator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated Halloween art because my muse chose noon yesterday to decide what it wanted and I am slower than a tortoise in molasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Twink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [quickreaver](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/) for the art beta and to [fiercelynormal](http://fiercelynormal.livejournal.com/) for indulging me in my particular form of wtf-ness.
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/132360965320)

  
  



End file.
